


脏

by DIiii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	脏

破旧的校园后巷散发出一股酸臭味，Steve困难地抬起青肿的眼皮，看了眼昏沉的灰色天空。

“喂，你这杂种，听到我说的了吗？”留着黄色干枯短发的男人一拳将Steve揍回到地上，往他身上啐了口唾沫。

“我要打得你满地求饶，你这没用的废物！”

Steve双手抱着头，密集的拳打脚踢如雨点般砸了下来，混混们的戏谑和怒骂近在咫尺，像一圈震动耳膜的弧形声波将他团团围住。

“你可不能这么干，蠢货，老母鸡Barnes会踢烂你的屁股！”满脸雀斑的红发男人推了刚刚发话的小混混一把，随即和同伙们大笑起来。“操，之前还真想不到那个富家公子他妈的是个基佬！”“你才是蠢货！小声点！你又不是不知道老大想让Barnes做他马子。”

男人们张狂的笑脸扭曲成丑陋的模样。

“这是不是意味着我们也能分杯羹？”

“干，你想操他的屁眼还是让他舔你的老二？先说好，他的嘴巴我要了。”

混混们的暴力欺凌未曾间断，Steve勉强从围殴他的人群缝隙里看到了Rumlow，他正置身事外地靠在墙上，时不时瞄着手表，一副心不在焉的样子。

Steve觉得自己周身一定布满了青紫，这些家伙的殴打毫不留情，巨大的拳头敲击在他瘦骨嶙峋的脊背上，有的砸向了他的手臂，袭来的剧痛甚至让Steve以为手骨已经折断。

他能承受这种折磨，而混混们对Bucky口无遮拦的诋毁和下流形容令他愤怒得浑身颤抖。他太弱了，甚至不能站起身将他们一个个揍趴在地，即便他有多想踩着他们的脑袋，让他们的脸贴在布满垃圾渗出液的石地板上，在这个昏暗的小巷子里怒吼咆哮，迫使这些败类去舔食他们的报应，来为他的好哥们、为他自己出口气。

可是他不能，也许永远不能。公平都是捏造的，上帝也会撒谎。

“Barnes也该来了，除非他蠢到跟哪个小妞出去晃荡，然后把他的小雏鸟丢在这儿给我们耍着玩。”红发男人无聊地拉扯他布满破洞和铆钉的夹克，一边漫不经心地踹向Steve的腹部，结结实实的一击让Steve一下子摔在肮脏的地上，捂着腹部干呕出声。

“住口……”

拥有铜墙铁壁身躯的男人们饶有趣味地看着他。Steve擦掉了嘴角的血液，重心不稳地从地上爬了起来。

“噢怎么？不相信你已经被那个基佬丢下了？”

“不准……叫他基佬……你们这些恶棍！”

混混们看着Steve咬牙切齿的样子，忍不住捧着肚子大笑起来，其中一人还抹了把眼泪，指着Steve喊道，“对对对，他不是基佬，他就是个贱货！他能一边把修女姐姐操大肚子一边给你舔老二！”

“给我闭嘴！闭嘴！”Steve攥紧拳头大吼出声，疯了一般扑向离他最近的男人，然而他还没能挥出拳头就被身边的混混一棍子打向背部，接着另一记狠棍便砸向他的胸口，腥甜的液体顿时涌上了喉头。Steve感受到体内的力量迅速流失，双腿发软地朝后倒去。

预想中脑袋的疼痛没有到来，他倒在了一个宽厚的胸膛上，熟悉的气味甚至让他感到了安心，可他根本抑制不了从双腿升腾而上的寒意，因为他知道这该死的一切就是个圈套，他们用Steve做了个陷阱，让Bucky主动走进他们的老巢。

混混们浑浊的眼睛直直地望向他们，探究的神情里夹杂着得逞的狂喜。他们摇头晃脑，咧开嘴露出一颗颗白牙，像极了粘附在下水道壁上的蝇蛆。

“嘿，瞧瞧这是谁，王子殿下终于来了。”

Bucky瞪着面前的十来个男子，他们十分高壮，甚至比体格优秀的他还要强壮上许多。他拉过Steve护在后头，双眼将这些穿得莫名其妙的社会蛀虫扫了一遍，然后紧盯着朝他走过来的Rumlow。

Rumlow的视线诡异得可怕，他目光直白地打量着Bucky的身体，最后停留在他的脸上。

“James，我之前给你留了好几张纸条。”

“噢，你是说在垃圾桶里的那些吗。”Bucky干巴巴地回答，音调没有一点起伏。

他看向Rumlow的眼神里充满着鄙夷，就和Steve一样，Bucky自始至终都看不惯欺凌同学的恶霸。那些人单方面的殴打毫无目的，纯粹只是恃强凌弱，倚仗着上天赐予的优势惹是生非，荒废度日令人嫌恶。他曾经为了保护Steve和那些家伙正面冲突过好几回， Rumlow是校霸，是混混头子，尽管他鲜少抛头露面，在校园里收敛锋芒，但依旧改变不了一个事实——他和他的手下都是人渣。

还有一点，他一直对那个高出他一级的校草学长怀有龌龊的念头。可Bucky只当Rumlow不存在，也从未在意过这事。

而现在，即使Bucky像个全知全能的救世主般挡在Steve面前，但直面那么多个身形高大的打手，他十分怀疑自己能否带着Steve全身而退。那些目光透露着贪婪和暴虐的男人像是下一秒就会扑上来将他们拆吃入腹。

“……太遗憾了。我很欣赏你，真的。”Rumlow的手臂肌肉因紧绷而发颤，他看了James一眼，又瞥了眼站在他身后的Steve，摇摇头退到了人群外。

而之后的事情几乎发生在一瞬间，那些像嗑了摇头丸般晃晃悠悠的男人如同突然暴起的狼群，飞扑上来将Steve拉开丢在地上，即便是立刻出拳反击的Bucky也根本敌不过对方的人数优势。混乱中他被揍了好几拳，而那些混混似乎有所忌惮，拳头通通避开了他的脸，转而砸在了他的腹部和脊背上，钝击的闷痛削弱了他的反抗能力，踹向他腘窝的一脚更是令他失去了平衡。

然而就在Bucky摔倒在地之前，他被拉住了，两只铁铸般的结实手臂钳制住他的双手反握在身后。

那是Rumlow，他的气息迅速逼近，如同蛇信般探入Bucky的耳孔。混混们抓过Steve扔在墙壁上，将他当作沙袋般一阵拳打脚踢。Bucky无能为力地看着友人的皮肤迅速染上了青紫，就像块擦洗颜料盘的破布。

“美人，你没有办法改变这局势。”

Bucky急促地深呼吸起来，他偏过头装作没听见男人贴在他耳垂上的低语。

他拼命挣扎，想要从Rumlow手中逃脱开来去救Steve，然而很快就有两个男人从人群中退了出来，看样子他们对于殴打一个手无缚鸡之力的男人兴趣平平，于是干脆走到Bucky身边帮着头儿一左一右地钳制住他。

力量差距悬殊的状况下Bucky甚至感觉到了Steve的心情——弱小无助。他只能眼睁睁地看着混混们拎着友人歪歪斜斜的身子，将他打得奄奄一息。

“喂，小杂种，这就没气儿了？”

黄发的混混敲了Steve脑门一记，看他有气无力地垂下头时大笑了起来。

“老大，可以开始了吗？我的小兄弟已经涨得要爆炸了。”

其中一个混混下流地摸了把自己的胯部，和同伙一起哄笑着望向Rumlow。

Rumlow瞥了他们一眼，无所谓地点点头。

他的许可就像打开了什么开关，殴打到乏味的混混们顿时兴奋起来，眼睛里闪烁着恶心而淫秽的光芒。他们伸手探向了Steve，用力拉扯他土里土气的衣裤。

“住手！住手！”

Bucky疯狂地挣扎了起来，扭动身体蹬踹双腿，想要冲过去救助他的友人。那些人赤裸下作的手法令他一瞬间就明白即将发生什么，他不能根本接受他用心保护的Steve将会遭到那些男人的猥亵。

“嘿，冷静点，小美人，他们会好好‘照顾’你的朋友，干净利落得超乎你的想象。”Rumlow压住Bucky的身子，下巴抵在他肩膀上对着耳朵低语。

“不……不不不……”Bucky似乎什么都没有听到，他看着Steve的皮带被解了开来，裤子被男人们迅速拉下。

“你会很安全，放心。只是我的弟兄们需要尝试点新花样，让我们看看你的挚友能撑到什么地步，希望他不会中途就断气了。要知道，清理尸体并不是我的本意。”

“不能……放开……”Bucky的嘴里不停念叨着无意义的词语，眼里似乎就快渗出泪水，Rumlow皱着眉看向他发红的大眼睛，里面承载的痛苦和绝望就像有无数根针扎进了他的皮肉。

记忆中，那个灿烂微笑的Bucky终究只对一个人上心，Rumlow近乎卑微地追随着他的身影，看着他一步步出落得光芒四射。他似乎从来不会被同化，与生存在漆黑渊薮中的庸俗之辈天差地别，美丽出色得就像荒唐尘世中的一个幻象。

一开始仅仅是一种憧憬。邪恶颓唐之物为世人所不齿，却停止不了对美好之物的渺小渴望，即便有多遥不可及。

“James，我可以让他们停下。”

可后来一切情感都趋向变质。现在，那个完美的男人就在Rumlow手中，他可以随意处置他，折辱他，将装着美妙青年照片的相框用扭曲的欲念打破，撕碎他上天馈赠的脸孔，再用唾液将那些碎片粘回原样。

这样他心中的神祇便会堕落为独属他的奴仆。

“你只需要和你的小鸡崽对换一下角色——你来替代他。”

他要弄坏Bucky，打碎他完美的高贵表象，让Bucky的友人、自己的手下看清楚他光鲜外表下究竟是什么货色——Bucky不应该与众不同，他应该和他们一样污秽。

“不……”嘴角已经渗出血液的Steve喃喃道，他吃力地抬起头，用眼神乞求Bucky不要听信男人的话。

“你觉得怎样？再不考虑清楚他们可要开始干了。”Rumlow抓起Bucky的棕色短发，颤动的嘴唇几乎贴在了他的脸上。

Bucky的眼睛一直盯着Steve，他也许知道自己没有多少选择，Steve对他来说就像他的亲弟弟，他不可能就这样看着Steve被欺凌而无动于衷。或许他只是希望能有什么转机出现，能有什么……奇迹，让他知道他信奉的上帝不会放任这种暴行出现在光天化日之下。

但什么都没有发生，上帝似乎在一瞬间背弃了他。那些叛逆而疯癫的怪物已经将脏手探进了Steve的上衣，Bucky甚至能看见掀起的衣服下友人凹显肋骨的瘦削上身。

“不！放开他！放开他！”Bucky的喊叫声里似乎带上了哭腔，Rumlow注意到了Bucky颤动得厉害的嘴唇，看上去极度羞耻但却不得不妥协——可怜又漂亮得过分。

“对我做什么都可以，只是……不要是Steve……请你们放开他，他身体不好……承受不了那些。”

“Bucky！不要……”

混混们惊讶地看着两人的深情戏码，随后爆发了一阵笑声，正中下怀的快感让他们将Steve丢在地上，搓着手掌朝Bucky靠近，围成了水泄不通的一圈。

“真是有骑士精神，那么现在，该被操的换成骑士本人了。”

红发的男人拉扯出一抹下流的狞笑，带动了混混们的高涨兴致。Bucky白净的脸上蔓延起了绯红，不断起伏的胸膛暴露了他的紧张和不安。

“谁允许你碰他了？”

就在红发男人扯开Bucky整洁的上衣时候，Rumlow的低沉嗓音兀地响起，饿狼般充满敌意的眼神直直朝那个男人射去。红发的混混愣了下，他看了看Bucky暴露出来的白皙平坦的胸部，犹豫地后退了一步。

“没有我的允许，不准碰他任何部位，懂了吗？”

人群发出一阵吁声，但碍于头儿的权威也只好作罢。他们不再考虑把春梦付诸行动，索性站在旁边商量起了先后顺序。

那个染了黄头发的混混走到Steve面前，抓着他的头发将他扯了起来，然后一把掐住他的脸，转向了Bucky。Steve的瞳孔急剧收缩，他看见两个男人褪掉了Bucky的长裤，白皙颀长的双腿瞬间暴露在众人视野中，随后被一左一右举起来，掰开成双腿大张的淫靡姿态。

Rumlow的手从后面探进了Bucky薄薄的内裤中，脏兮兮的指头不知道在里面做些什么，像是揉搓、拧动，也许还有插入，因为Bucky的眼睛红得像是想大哭一场，眉毛皱成了委屈的模样。他偏过头不敢看向Steve，湿漉漉的棕色短发凌乱地贴在脸上，上衣被扯开了一个大大的豁口，露出的粉色两点挺立在空气中。Rumlow伸出舌头顺着那些汗液和泪水舔舐着Bucky冰凉的脸庞，另一只手整个覆盖住了Bucky的右胸，用掌心摩蹭着他柔软的乳粒，直到那粉色的凸起变成浑圆挺立的小点。

Steve就快被友人的悲惨遭遇气得昏厥过去。那些混混们不耐烦地挪动身子，蠢蠢欲动，视线凝聚在Bucky敞露的肌肤上。

校园里众人簇拥的天之骄子，举手投足间散发着贵族般高雅的男人，到头来却为了保护友人沦落到这般不堪的田地。动用一个不太恰当的比喻，这就像是青春期的少年发现他迷恋的圣洁女神被爆出性爱丑闻一般。

而Bucky早已将嘴唇咬到了鲜红，强忍着没有发出一点声响。混混们似乎觉得不够火候，开始怂恿着头儿再来点狠的。

Rumlow有点心烦意乱，他抬头对一个混混说了什么，众人的眼睛顿时亮了起来，淫猥的笑容再次出现在脸上。

下一刻，Rumlow就捏着Bucky的脸蛋转了过来，将舌头探进了他水润的红唇里。Bucky瞪大了蓝眼睛，一种陌生而令人作呕的感觉刹那间击垮了他，他扭着头发出呜呜声，却只能被Rumlow更大力地吮吸唇舌。和女人接吻完全不一样的急躁和狂热令他浑身发软，舌根子都被男人吮吸得发疼，口水几乎是不受控制地从嘴角流下，Rumlow用指尖撩过那些透明液体，擦到Bucky的乳头上柔滑地打转。

“不……不……他怎么能……”Steve的双拳紧握，指甲掐进了手掌压出好几处新月般的血痕，抓着他头发的男人撇撇嘴，蹲下身来对他说道。

“怎么，感到很难过？”

“终究自己的马子还是被别人抢了对吗？”

不，不是的。他很愤怒，他为Bucky感到同情。而令他羞愧的是他竟然感到了嫉妒，但这根本就不该是他应有的感觉。Bucky是他最好的哥们儿，Steve需要拯救他，而不是跟那些鄙俗的混混一样，因为自己不是占有Bucky的第一人而怒从中来。

而另一边，那个受到Rumlow指使的混混开始动作了，他还特地站在偏位，好让Steve能看到他的一举一动。他用手撩开了Bucky的白色内裤，将软趴趴的阴茎掏出来，两根粗大的手指毫无预警地插进了Bucky的肛门。

“啊啊！！不要！！”

Rumlow几乎是立刻就松开了他的嘴，让Bucky的尖叫瞬间传遍了整条小巷。

“想不到平时矜持的美人还能发出如此尖细的浪叫声，真令人大开眼界。”Rumlow笑着在他耳边呢喃，像个情人般，吐出的却是摧毁他心理防线的下流字眼。在那之后，Rumlow的食指和中指挤进了含着两根手指的肉穴，撕裂般的疼痛让Bucky哭叫出声，双腿踢动着想要摆脱这种痛苦。

混混们被那双修长的白腿晃得呼吸加重，Steve想要偏过头却见鬼地根本不受控制，他紧盯着Bucky被男人们翻搅出红嫩穴肉的白皙股间，水声响个不停，透明肠液滴落在布满馊臭酸水的脏地板上，空气里渐渐弥漫开一种淫靡的气息。

“你真美……James……”Rumlow的手指近乎残酷地狠命抽插，将Bucky的臀肉都带动得震颤起来，“Bucky……”

你没有资格叫他Bucky。你只是个可悲而残暴的社会渣滓。

也许他将那些无用的抱怨和怒骂脱口而出了，因为下一刻Rumlow的视线就直直朝他射来，Steve的心脏剧烈跳动，看着那个男人对他勾起了嘴角，阴沉地哼笑了声。

“很可惜我才是那个会将他操到失神的男人，你呢，你能像我一样抱着他操干吗？”

男人们鄙夷地望向Steve瘦弱不堪的身子，大声哄笑了起来，Bucky泪眼朦胧地望了Steve一眼，随后狠狠地闭上了双眼。

黄头发男人拉扯着Steve的头发，牵拉头皮的剧痛令他扭曲了面孔。

“嘿，好戏来了，让我们看看Barnes是怎样臣服在头儿的老二下的。”

这不是真的。

就在Steve看向Bucky下身的同时，Rumlow和那个混混的手指从Bucky的穴口啵地一声拔出，接着一根紫红色的粗大肉棒从后面戳顶起了Bucky的小洞，绽开的鲜红肉穴立刻紧张地收缩起来。

Bucky剧烈地扭动身子，但处于这种被束缚的情况下，他光滑的臀部甚至在摩擦那吐出前液的龟头，Rumlow舒适地叹息一声，双手从背后搂紧他的大腿，以一种给婴儿把尿的羞耻姿势将肉棒挤进了Bucky殷红的肉穴。

茎身破开肉穴直直捅入最深处，甚至将透明的液体从肠道里挤出来溅在Rumlow的囊袋上，Bucky哭叫着绷紧身子，他感觉下体就像被捅入了一根烧红的铁棒，黏住他幼嫩的肠壁就开始毫不留情地抽插。

围堵的男人们欢呼起来，他们欣赏着头儿抱着Bucky操干的场面。与Bucky的嘴唇一样红艳的鲜血蜿蜒流进他的臀缝，在Rumlow拖着他上下套弄的时候那些血液几乎混着肠液将他们的交合处弄得一片狼藉。

“疼……唔……”Bucky的表情十分痛苦，脱口的呻吟被男人的顶弄撞得七零八落。他面色苍白，衬得嘴唇越发鲜红，就像是错开在泥淖里的鲜艳玫瑰，只能任由四周的酸臭之物涌上前将其腐蚀。

“Steve……不要看……”

他终于将一句话顺利地吐出来，Rumlow捏着他的大腿，下体抽插得更加大力，将他的身子撞得上下晃荡。Bucky始终未勃起的性器一下下打在自己的腹部，酸痛万分的肉穴被粗大的肉棒撑得满满当当，混着血沫的抽插发出滋滋的水声，被男人强奸得几乎无法收缩合拢。

“那可不行，他算是最重要的见证者。James，怎么说也得让你的友人看看你这副样子。”Rumlow的话语仿佛浸过毒药，蛊惑着Bucky胆战心惊地睁开眼，模糊景象中Steve布满伤痕的样子看得他鼻头发酸，眼泪不受控制地掉了下来。

现在的Bucky哭得就像丢失了重要之物的孩子。

Steve瘫坐在潮湿的地面上，被迫看着最好的朋友遭受性侵的场面。Bucky不该遭到这样的对待，他理应接受最好的教育，和朋友有些小打小闹，交往上那么几个女朋友，得到一份待遇不错的稳定工作，在最安全的地带度过他最好的年岁。他的人生不该从此罩上了被侵犯的阴影，他的肉体不该被肆意印上黑手印，他的……贞操不该被这些肮脏的流氓玷污。

“哇喔，真想不到，Barnes被强奸的时候还能叫得那么浪，一个男人居然比五十块一次的下等妓女还要淫贱。”

男人嘲讽的话语彻底击碎了Steve理智，他疯狂地挣扎起来，黄头发的混混怒骂出声，抓过他的脑袋就朝地上砸去，一下，两下……直到他的身子倒在地上，看着颠倒的视野里，一群男人饥渴地抚摸Bucky白皙的肌肤，Rumlow的阴茎还在猛顶着他红肿的小洞，用手压住他的腹部，挺起下身在他肠道里使劲研磨。

Bucky的哭叫声越来越微弱，到了后来变为了细微的抽泣。Steve恨不得自己能痛得昏死过去，这样他就可以把这一切当做一个荒诞的梦境。

“喂，他可不能睡着，你怎么做事的！”

黄头发的男人被一个混混训诫了一番，他嘁了一声，再度拽起Steve让他直视男人们的暴行。

地上铺着男人的衣物，Rumlow已经放下了Bucky让他趴伏在那些衣物上，大手掰开他的臀瓣，从后面以兽交的姿势操干着他的小穴。Bucky发出了无声的尖叫，失焦的眼里迅速汇聚了大量的泪水，随着啪啪的猛力撞击掉落在地上。

“太他妈美了。”

Steve听见Rumlow几乎是挫败地叹息出声，脸上尽是迷恋以及得逞的庆幸。他的手掌尽情抚摸着Bucky的身体，从挺翘的臀瓣摸到了腰侧，粗粝的手指肆意揉捏他柔韧的肌肤，毫不体贴地在Bucky浅色的肌肤上印下了深红的瘀痕。

他分明就是在做给Steve看，得意洋洋地展示他抢夺而来的宝物，当着别人的面将其彻底玷污。

残虐的时间不知经过了多久，阴暗潮湿的巷子里光线越来越黯淡，Steve意识朦胧，听着墙角破损的水管中缓缓滴下了最后一滴水珠。

他再也听不见混混们喧闹的声音，他只感受到一个男人走过来将他拉起身，逼着他迈开疲软的双腿，随后人群迅速让开了一条道，将那个让他心痛得呼吸停滞的场景呈现在他眼前。

巷子尽头散落了一地的衣物，Bucky仰躺在Rumlow身下，纤白的双腿环绕着男人结实的腰背，小腿肚无意识地磨蹭着Rumlow汗湿的黑色上衣。当Steve的视线扫到Bucky湿嗒嗒的下身时几乎哽咽出声，Bucky被操得翻出的红艳穴口里含着白色的浊液，随着男人一次次的狠命抽插，那些白色的淫液溅得他会阴和臀缝一片湿泞——Rumlow这个畜生，他居然射在了Bucky的体内。

不可原谅。Steve太阳穴的血管扑扑直跳，一瞬间Bucky的啜泣和Rumlow的低吼都消失了，他只能听见脑内回荡着单调的嘀声，像是他的思维已经损坏。

“我就知道你也想尝他的味道。”Rumlow嘲讽地哼笑道，俯下身子搂起了Bucky的脑袋，舔进他微微张开的红唇，在Steve的视角甚至能看到Rumlow的舌头是怎样探进Bucky的嘴里用力翻搅，像是渴望汲取他口中的每一滴汁液。

而Bucky已经成为了一个破碎的娃娃，身上漂亮的布料和装饰早已扯得破破烂烂，只有那双空洞的大眼睛还时不时地眨上几下。他的眼珠缓缓转向了Steve，在看清男人的轮廓时他的脸上浮现了恐惧，原本软绵绵地依附男人的肢体开始徒劳地挣动起来。

“怎么了宝贝，很饿吗？”

Rumlow的嘴角勾成了一个诡异的笑容。Bucky拼命摇着头，却阻止不了Rumlow紧接着发出的指令，随后Steve就被两个男人架到了Bucky面前，岔开腿跪在地上，下体正对着Bucky的脑袋。

“让我看看你的嘴巴能有多美妙。”Rumlow的舌头探进了Bucky的耳孔，Bucky怕痒地瑟缩起来，眼角反射着亮晶晶的水光。

Steve在心中乞求着Bucky不要听他的话，但Bucky似乎在畏惧着什么，在男人发出命令之后便伸出手，颤抖地解开了Steve的裤子。

“Bucky！别这样！你不会想做这个的！”

Steve心急地劝说道，而Bucky像是什么都没有听见，指节优美的纤长双手掏出了Steve的阴茎，听话地上下撸动，一边眨巴着无辜的双眼盯着手中的柱体渐渐涨大。

“你错了，他就是个爱吸男人老二的小家伙，不是吗，James？”

Rumlow说着狠狠挺动下身，将Bucky顶得低声抽泣了起来，他的眼睛依旧澄澈，湿润得像是浸过水的蓝色玻璃珠，眼角和脸颊泛起的潮红汇成了一片。

“嘿，快点好吗！张开你那红艳的小嘴让这废物射出来！兄弟们可都在排着队！”几个不耐烦的混混被勾引得欲火高涨，却因为迟迟不能上前爽上一把而大发牢骚。

“他们说得没错，James，这可是个大好机会——被操的同时还能吸你最爱的肉棒。”Rumlow的语气里带着隐隐的怒气，“还是你想用下面这张食不餍足的小嘴来伺候两根老二？”

他突然握紧了Bucky的脚踝，身子用力往下压，猛戳着Bucky肠道深处的前列腺，从敏感点辐射开来的快感就像鞭子抽打在肠壁上，绽放了无数火花。Bucky呜咽着发出细弱的求饶，夹紧了大腿，那双涣散的双眼像是在看Steve，又像是在看着别的什么人。

一阵凶猛的操干后，Bucky终于张开了不知多少人肖想的唇瓣，吸进了Steve的龟头。

那舒适的感觉就像置身于天堂，Bucky温热的口腔含着他的肉棒，可划为原罪的红唇张成圆形吞进了整根柱身，湿滑的软舌几乎是急迫地舔弄硬挺的阴茎。Steve感到了悲哀，他最崇拜而珍惜的挚友如今沦为了一个淫物，在男人身下辗转承欢。Bucky美妙而性感的嘴唇不该用来含吮肮脏的男性生殖器——但他根本无法否认Bucky的口活美好得无与伦比。

这是不对的。Steve被Bucky吸得就快缴械投降，令他难过的是自己居然觉得这样的Bucky很美，这样一个破碎的、沾满精液的美丽男人竟点燃了他的熊熊欲火。

“Bucky……够了……”Steve急促地喘息着，而Bucky却充耳不闻，双手握着他的阴茎大力吮吸，同时Rumlow那根紫红的硬物就像根巨蟒探入了Bucky的双腿间，在那隐秘的穴口里穿梭搅动，飞速撞击着Bucky黏糊糊的肉穴，将肠液和精液挤得啾啾作响，让他发出了难受的呜呜声。

Steve甚至以为Bucky曾经做过这种事，因为他的技巧实在过于纯熟，动作饥渴得像是想要榨出男人的每一滴精液。最终，Steve将白浊通通射进了Bucky的嘴里，大量火热的液体呛得Bucky咳嗽出声，止不住的眼泪将他精致的脸蛋弄得湿漉漉的，可怜得让人心疼，却又抑制不了对他高涨的施虐欲。

“操，这个婊子实在太辣了。”

混混们耸动着靠向前，将Steve拎起来丢在一旁。有人伸手握住了Bucky的脸蛋，将手指插进了他含着精液的嘴里，Rumlow只是用锐利的眼神扫了一圈，便默许了手下的动作。

接下来就是一出荒诞而淫秽的盛会，男人们伸出手尽情揉捏Bucky的每一寸肌肤，让他恐惧地尖叫出声，想要逃开却被Rumlow抱回到阴茎上大力贯穿。Bucky哭叫着搂紧了Rumlow的肩膀，扭动身子想要摆脱那些摩擦着他肉体的手掌和阴茎，而他根本无处可逃，那些男人逼得更近，甚至伸出舌头大胆地舔舐他光滑的肌肤。

一瞬间他仿佛只能依附于最强大的人才能保全自身，Steve看着Bucky委屈地流着眼泪，上下摆动身体让艳红的湿润肉穴吞吐Rumlow的肉棒，像是一种取悦和臣服，乞求着Rumlow的保护。

那些面目狰狞的男人套弄着自己的阴茎，将精液射在Bucky白皙的身上——他们以白色的精液为笔墨，在Bucky的肌肤上胡乱作画，直到他的身上沾满了男人的精液，黏答答地沿着肌肉线条滑落。

“不要……”Bucky紧皱着眉闭上眼，双手紧紧圈着Rumlow的脖子，将脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，露出一副示弱的模样。“求你……让他们离开……”

Steve目睹了Bucky的惨状，几乎把牙齿咬得嘎吱作响。他看到Rumlow贴着Bucky的脸说了些什么，着迷地舔着他敏感的耳垂和脖颈，之后Bucky点了点头，像是同意了什么，脸颊绯红，细长的双腿交叉在男人背后，任Rumlow将他抱起来快速抽插。

那些混混愤怒地嗤声后退，眼看着那个漂亮的小婊子被头儿一个人霸占，鲜嫩的屁股里被灌进了一波又一波的精液。

Steve已经连呼救的力气都没有了。

因为他看清了这个世界——肮脏的充满屎尿呕吐物的垃圾地带，这个时间点，十六七岁的青少年结伙在校外鬼混，颓唐地靠着墙吸着烟或大麻，他们漠不关心地观摩巷子里的奸淫场景，嘴里呼出浑浊的白烟，笑得眼角皱起了诡异的弧度。

他们的眼神毫无色彩，年轻的面容被劣质化妆品抹得纹路毕现，邋遢得就像荒度了青年时代的流浪汉。他们骨子里就和那些混混沆瀣一气，幸灾乐祸地欣赏难得的好戏。

性交的水声和淫乱的叫喘带着萎靡的热度沁透皮肤，无人能逃脱被腐蚀的下场。

Bucky攀在男人身上扭动腰身，Rumlow大力操干着他，急欲将终于到手的美食啃咬得一丝不剩。

事情不但没回到原点，甚至还变得更加荒淫败坏。Steve没有拯救Bucky的力量，他就是个无能的败者，跪在腥臭的地板上看着挚友被恶人强暴，看着别人将丑陋的性器插进Bucky如同希腊神像般完美的躯体中。

Bucky的眼泪打湿了精致的脸庞，鲜红的双唇似乎在对着Steve说着什么。

他说，Steve，Steve……

Rumlow的肉棒更加大力地操干起来，挤入肉穴的手指甚至把Bucky的小洞再次撕裂，鲜血顺着肉棒流进了Rumlow的耻毛。

Steve狠狠闭上眼——别说了——他想着，Bucky不能这样哀鸣着他的名字，这会让他觉得自己该为这一切负责，是他的无能导致Bucky沦落到这般田地，他会觉得自己太懦弱不堪。

他甚至意识到了自己那些羞耻得不能见人的欲念，不但没有尘封发酵，反而被别人忽地掀开封盖，让那腐败变质的臭味飘散于光天化日之下。

但Bucky一直在微弱地呼喊着“Steve”，一次又一次。忽高忽低，脆弱而迷幻，持续不断地在巷子里回响，如同阴影中探出了无数污秽的手臂，将Steve拉入了深不见底的黑暗。

 

厚重的钟鸣声响了三次，摇晃的钟摆将一个可怕的噩梦敲得粉碎。

Steve从自己的手臂中抬起头，恍如隔世，一时间不知道自己置身于何地。他迷茫地张望了一圈，视线渐渐聚焦在Bucky的座位上。

Bucky正交叉着双腿，以一种优雅的姿势坐在椅子上，他的左手握着本书，右手的食指尖轻轻摩挲着纸张，表情沉醉而安静，一切都和以往一样，他依旧是Steve那个受尽男女追捧的漂亮挚友。

“Bucky.”Steve的眼睛睁大了，脑海中那片漆黑的云层仍未散去，他意识到了什么，连忙从座位上站起来走到Bucky面前，扶住他的肩膀问道，“你还好吗？”

Bucky被他突然的动作搞得一愣神，笑着说道，“我很好啊，你终于睡够了？老实说我都有点等急了，别告诉我你忘了之前说好的露营。”

他是真的忘了，呆站在那里，看着Bucky放下书本开始收拾东西。

“那些接近你的人动机不纯。”他匆忙地说出了这样一句，他想到了那个已经成为过去时的Rumlow，又想到如今校园里对Bucky献殷勤的男男女女。

Steve深吸一口气，补充道，“他们也许对你有意思，他们也许会和那个Rumlow一样，对你做一些……”

他的话语戛然而止，Bucky停顿了一会儿，随即笑了起来。

“Steve，你终于开始在意其他学生了吗？不过你的注意点真是……先不说喜欢同性的人数少得可怜，这里的大家也都很友善。”

语毕Bucky对着他挑了挑眉。

“再说我可灵敏了，别人是不是对我有意思我会看不出来？Rumlow不也没得手吗，不会有事的。”

“什么，可是，Bucky……”话没说完，Bucky就站了起来，Steve上下打量着比他矮上一点的挚友，又低头看了看自己的身子。

“但是……你看上去那么小，如果对方有人数优势……”

“Steve，你需要这个时候再来打击我一下吗？”Bucky嘟囔着翻了个白眼，拉过Steve的手就往教室外走。“别多想了，我又不是什么柔弱的姑娘。”

Steve混乱的思绪慢慢捋顺了，那个恶心的压得令人透不过气的梦魇逐渐散去。在现实的世界里，他和Bucky考上了同一所大学，将过去那所破烂肮脏的学校封锁在了日记本中。至于Rumlow，Steve不清楚他选择了那一条道，也不想知道。

至少现在，Bucky是安全的，他依旧光芒四射，像一枚打磨得透亮而迷人的宝石。他们的关系也和以前有了不同，就在不久前他们迈过了挚友的最后界限，有了第一个吻，划破了那层世俗隔膜，即便他们的亲密只是浅尝辄止，但对于之前的Steve来说那便已经足够。

可如今，那荒唐淫秽的噩梦似乎在他心里种下了黑色的种子，迅速生根发芽，延伸出荆棘般的干枯枝桠，内心的声音似乎在疯狂叫嚣——还不够，抓住你的机会，若是再小心试探下去，你连品尝最美果实的机会都会失去。

“Bucky，我们别去了。”

Steve如梦初醒般反握住了Bucky的手，将他拉到了身边。他看着Bucky灵动的双眼好奇地打量着自己，一种安心和喜悦的暖意将他紧紧包拢。

“来我家好吗，我很想你。”Steve深吸了一口气，面对着Bucky微微发红的脸庞。“我比任何时候都想要你。”

他用指尖滑过Bucky温热的掌心，看着棕发的青年露出了妥协的温暖笑靥。

Bucky真的一点都没有变，他没有遇上那些污秽不堪的人和事，他柔韧饱满得就像是只会为他一人绽放的花苞。

而Steve却不知道自己还能否回到从前，那个梦境太过真实，他看似只是一个旁观者，但却能感受到每一个施暴之人的思想，他感觉到有什么漆黑刺鼻的东西沁入了他的脑海，一种冲动和直升的暗色欲望驱使他搂过了Bucky的腰，宽大的手掌轻轻抚摸着他白衬衫下的肉体。

“Steve……？”Bucky的双手轻推着Steve的胸膛，有点忐忑地四周望了下，脸红扑扑地任Steve用下体挤压着他的大腿内侧——Steve从来没有这样对待过他，Bucky就像是Steve小心翼翼藏匿的珍宝，连打开盒子欣赏都会有所顾忌。

“我想好好保护你。”Steve深吸了一口气，用坚定的目光望着Bucky。“Bucky，去我家好吗，我想保护你……让我保护你……”

“Steve，你在说些什么啊？”Bucky看上去有点困惑。

他不知道Steve为什么看上去很紧张，强壮的身体几乎将Bucky整个圈在怀里，炽热的呼吸打在他耳畔。

“……我们别去了好吗？”

“好的……好的，Steve，你不太对劲，”Bucky的双手捧起Steve的脸，“虽然有点可惜，不过下次再去也没问题。比起这个，你看上去更需要再好好睡上一觉。”

Steve点了点头，他想，他会好好睡上一觉的——和Bucky一起，睡到视线迷乱，大汗淋漓。

他在Bucky的翘唇上亲了一口，然后放开了他的身子。

他们踏上了回家的道路，校园里的学生早已走得差不多了，晚霞遍布了整片天空，余晖照在宽广的土地上，在稀稀两两的学生背后拉出长长的影子。Steve跟在Bucky身后，目光一直在他身上逡巡。他看到了Bucky细长的双腿，想象着它们柔软缠绕在自己腰侧的样子，他的视线继续往上，漆黑的瞳孔里带有越来越深沉的欲念。

他想看到Bucky扭摆诱人的细腰，用挺翘的臀部含入他硕大的肉棒，喘息着将敏感的颈部送到他嘴里，接着是花瓣色泽的乳头、瑟缩的红色肉穴，让他品尝Bucky干净的表象下，那淫荡的独属于Steve的一切。

Steve守护了Bucky的童贞那么久，是时候将它夺去了。

他的欲望蠢蠢欲动，急不可耐，渴望将自己那纯真的宝物淬炼成淫靡而美艳的名器。他正在极力克制着脑中疯狂的念头，等回到安全而静谧的家中彻底爆发。

他就像是潜伏在洞穴中的毒蛇，在一出幻觉般的灾难后终于抛头露面，爬过湿泞的土地，窸窣作响地来到鸟巢边上，将无辜而又天真的幼崽用身体慢慢缠卷起来——

也许下一秒就会将它一口吞掉。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *警示：虽说是盾冬前提，但大部分是叉冬QJ肉+路人猥亵，源于之前点梗看到的脑洞（大概就是想让吧唧哥哥为了保护小盾结果被QJ的戏码，这里的叉骨就是个bad ass，叉骨粉慎看……最后受到刺激的盾盾觉醒了某些黑黑的属性


End file.
